1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative devices and more particularly to a novel decorative device in the lighting field whereby light is applied to the end of a light conducting tube or rod having exiting ports or areas selectively permitting light to pass therethrough for visible decorative purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to use light devices of either a gaseous fluorescent type or of a fiber optic light ray conducting type for decorative purposes wherein the tube or rod is configured into a selective geometry so as to display a desired visual effect. Usually, the entire tube or rod is illuminated and the initial source of light is provided by either the gaseous contents of the tube or from a single point light source which illuminates the entire rod or tube. In either prior instance, light is intended to exit from the external surfaces of the tube or rod and no attempt is made to selectively provide windows or other exiting ports for light rays. Some attempts have been made to completely block exiting of light rays by providing an external paint or coating which adheres to the external surface of the tube or rod and is used for the sole purpose of preventing exiting of light rays.
Such prior attempts have greatly standardized the use of light rods for decorative purposes and has greatly limited the attractiveness and visual display value for such lighting systems for decorative purposes.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel lighting system incorporating a point or single source light that emits light for reception and conduction through a light tube or rod and wherein selected portions along the length of the rod are open for exiting of light rays therethrough for decorative purposes. Means should also be provided for maximizing intensity of light exiting by providing for use of reflected or back light that is reconducted through the tube after initially traversing the tube without exiting through the exit ports or windows.